The present invention relates to a semiconductor package.
These days, semiconductor packages appropriate for storing and processing huge amounts of data have been developed.
Recently stacked semiconductor packages have been developed in which at least two semiconductor chips are stacked so as to increase the data storage capacity and to increase data processing speeds.
In the case where semiconductor chips are stacked to form the stacked semiconductor package, heat generated in the respective semiconductor chips cannot be efficiently dissipated. Due to this fact, the performance of the respective semiconductor chips in the stacked semiconductor package can significantly degrade.
Even though it has been suggested to dispose heat dissipation plates on the outer surface of a stacked semiconductor package has been suggested, excessive heat still persists in the stacked semiconductor package. As a result, problems still remain in finding a way to quickly dissipate heat away from the semiconductor chips disposed in the stacked semiconductor package configurations.